Empty Promises
by corporalshorty
Summary: Mexico and Russia are what one could call an imperfectly perfect couple. They understand each other, their pasts and hopes. But it all comes crashing down when America bursts their bubble. CountryXCountry RussiaXOCMexico
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya. Only this story belongs to me. **

**Empty Promises: RussiaXMexicoXAmerica**

**Прощай means 'Farewell' (It is different than до свидания since this literally means "goodbye/see you later". Farewell, is only used when people will be parting ways and won't see each other again until a long time or they just won't see each other again.)**

* * *

"Wait!" She cried, tugging on his scarf.

He turned slightly to face her. It broke his heart seeing her reduced to tears, all because of him.

"At-at least let me say goodbye." She said gently, tears threatening to spill.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He turned to face her completely. She threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. He wrapped around her, and placed his head over hers. He rubbed small circles onto her back, as she silently cried.

"But I will see you again, right?" She whispered and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

He felt his heart crack, every fiber in his body went numb. Looking into her eyes, he knew he couldn't lie to her.

He brushed away her tears with his thumb. He bent over and kissed her forehead.

"Прощай...my sunflower, прощай..." He whispered, before pulling her once more into a warm embrace.  
Her brain was racing. "Прощай..." Although she knew a little Russian, this word was new. And the way he said it scared her. He sounded sorrowful and guilty, as if it pained him to say that word.

The train whistle blew, breaking their moment. The conductor yelled, "Five minutes!"

Her grip around him tightened. "We don't have to do this...we don't have to listen to them."

He released her and kept her at arm's length. His eyes soften, "Always so stubborn," he mused.

A sad smile formed on his face. "It is for the best. You'll see."  
Her face crumpled, distorting her beautiful features.

"How can you say something like that?!" Her voice hitched. "How?"

"Didn't you tell me, you loved me? How I made you see things differently?"

He dropped his arms from her shoulders. Oh and how he did, but orders are orders. And if he was to not see her again, he would follow through, knowing that at least he would never hurt her. He kept the sad smile on his face. His bright violet eyes met her dull brown eyes. When they had first met, her eyes matched her spirit. Feisty, sharp, and yet tender and understanding.

He had hurt her, albeit just a little, but already felt guilty about it. He was sucking the life out of her and she was too important to just cave in like that. No, that is why he needed her gone, before she met the monster inside him, the darkness his heart held, the mind numbing pain brought up by the past.

He had to, no, he needed her to go. He was giving her up, she didn't deserve him. She was life and love wrapped up perfectly. While he was lower than dirt. He was the ash the lingered at the bottom of the fire place. It was only fitting, he thought, that as punishment for sinning, he should not be allowed to be graced by this angel.

Her eyes searched his, looking for a trace of answers as to why, why all of a sudden he was pushing her away?  
He willed himself to become expressionless. Now all that was left was to break her heart in order for her to forget him.

"That's the thing, I said I 'loved' you." He voice was icy and smooth.

"That time is gone, it has passed. I did love you, once."

She shook her head, "No, no. "Don't say that..."

"Say what, that I did love you? I'm only being honest."

The train whistle blew again. He handed her suitcase.

"You better get on." He motioned towards the train.

"But I still love you." She said in a hushed whisper.

She took her suitcase. "I always have and I always will." She carefully climbed onto the stairs. Each step felt heavy, as if her legs were made of lead. She hurried to find a seat with a window.

She opened the window. She locked eyes with him. She forced herself to hold his gaze. Hoping to catch a glimpse of a clue in his eyes. But his eyes stayed the same: detached and emotionless.

"Прощайте!...My beautiful sunflower." He whispered the last part.

The train lurched forward. He was about to turn around,

"Wait!" She called out.

"Tell me what does, 'Прощай', she tried to say the word, "mean?"

He smiled at her attempt to pronounce it. He had to tell her,"It means farewell!"

"But why not say до свидания?" she shouted back.

"Because that would mean, until we meet again. And you and I both know that won't be so!"

Her eyes widened. "Ivan..."

The train wheels began to move.

"Miss, please sit down."

She turned her head and saw the one of the conductors. She only nodded, as the young man left. She turned quickly back to the window. But he was already gone. Fresh tears began to spill down her cheeks. The train began to pick speed, she looked out the window, frantically searching for the infamous pink scarf of his.

The train pulled out the station. She sat down on her seat, burying her face into her hands.  
"Ivan..."

The train was gone, and it was only then did he leave the station He cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets. He lowered his head as he trudged along the streets and finally reached his home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italicized text represents flashbacks_ [There will be minimal and subtle references to past historical events]

* * *

Ivan entered his home and felt the chill of the wind cease as he closed the door. He lifted his head, his violet eyes darkening as he halfheartedly greeted his servants.

"Ss-sir...would you like your supper?" A young man with blue eyes and light brown hair asked nervously.

"It's almost done, sir." A young boy with lavender eyes and blonde hair stated.

"No. Now let me be." He began to climb the staircase.

"You may eat your dinner and...and I hope you have a goodnight." He said quickly, walking up the stairs.

His servants looked at each other. For their first time their boss was acknowledging them and being nice!

"Toris? Where is she?" The young boy asked the blue-eyed man.

"Hmm...oh I don't know, come let us go eat." Toris directed the young boy back to the kitchen.

"Eduard! Guess what! Mr. Braginsky is not coming down for dinner!" The little boy yelled as he entered the kitchen.

Eduard, a young man with blue eyes hidden behind glasses and sandy blonde hair, turned his head.

"Eh? No dinner? I guess the meeting was very tiring." He shrugged his shoulders and turned off the stove.

"Ravis! What have I told you about yelling inside the house?" Toris scolded the small boy as he came into the kitchen.

"That we mustn't. Especially when the Mr. Braginsky is going to bed." Ravis stated looking down to the floor.

"Exactly."

"Toris, can you get the plates? The meal is done." Eduard said as he gave the pot one last stir.

"Of course." Toris set the table and Ravis poured the drinks.

The three young men ate their meal in silence. Ravis looked at them and bit his lip, Eduard needed to know.

"She didn't come back." Ravis blurted out, breaking the silence.

"What?" Eduard's eyes darted back and forth from Toris to Ravis. "Miss Adriana-are you sure?"

"Are you sure?" He asked again pushing his glasses up.

"I'm afraid it is true. She wasn't with him when he came in, so..." Toris explained and took a sip from his cup.

"But where-what?" Eduard shook his head. "Did he say anything?"

"Only to leave him alone and to have a goodnight's rest."

"But Eduard, didn't you say they had a meeting today?" Ravis asked.

"Yes. But those things last a whole week, and she would have at least said something!"

"Look, whatever was the reason, let's not talk about in front of Mr. Braginsky. Okay? Ravis?" Toris glanced at him.

The young boy nodded. "I hope she comes back soon, she is so pretty and kind." A light blush dusted his cheeks.

"I'm sure she will, after all matters looked pretty serious between her and Mr. Braginsky." Eduard remarked.

Toris agreed with him, but couldn't help but think that maybe this time his friend was wrong. After all his boss seemed very different, almost sad and heartbroken. Had she broken things off? Or...

"Toris...Toris!" Eduard snapped his fingers in front of him.

"Ooh...sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Did you say something?"

"I said if you wanted some more tea."

"Oh, hehe, sure."

Ivan took a long bath and changed into his pajamas. He sat on the edge of his bed, today's events running through his head.

How her eyes seemed lost and her soul broken. And he was all to blame.

"I am so sorry. But is for the best." He said to no one in particular.

He eyed the bottle of vodka on his desk, his fingers itched to wrap themselves around the cool cup, he felt an immense thirst, one that could never be satisfied. He stood up and walked over the desk. He reached the bottle and began to pour himself a glass. He was bringing it to his lips, when his mind decided to play with him.

_"Ivan..." She said ever so softly, "remember your promise." She smiled encouragingly. She took the glass from his hand and let it pour into the drain._

_He lowered the glass. _

_"I thought you'd understand!"_

_"I do! Why do you think I'm still here?!"_

_"So what you are just waiting till I get better and then you'll leave?!"_

_"Do not put words in my mouth! I never said that!" Adriana snapped._

_"But it's true! They all leave! My own father abandoned me! What makes you say you won't leave me too?!"_

_"Because I love you! If I didn't love you, then I wouldn't be here now would I?"_

_"My father said the same thing!"_

_"All you want is to be with that damn American!" Ivan shot back, anger coursing through his veins._

_"That is not true Ivan, and you know it!" _

_"Then why is it I've been seeing you less and less! You spend all your time with him!"_

_"For starters, he's my neighbor so of course I see him more. You live on the other side of the world! But that doesn't change the fact that I love you! Why on earth would I want someone different than you?!"_

_"Because they would be normal! They wouldn't be some cracked country like me! They wouldn't have to hide or live with the eternal guilt! You could be happy!" Ivan cried out, running his hands through his hair._

_Her eyes softened. She smiled at him. "Ivan...," she began and placed a hand on his cheek, "you and I are alike. No one out there knows what is to feel your people suffering and dying, while you just sit there because you don't know what to do anymore." _

_She looked into his eyes, "I am happy. I've never been happier than by your side, and I don't care if you're different, because tell me who hasn't ever cracked? We all have." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I promise you, I will never leave you as long as you promise me you'll never hurt yourself again."_

_His hand began shaking, in a fit of anger he threw the glass down. It shattered into pieces, the liquid ran, forming a puddle. He grabbed the bottle and threw it against the floor. _

Downstairs the three young men looked at each other in surprise. They had been startled by the loud crash.

"Toris, is he..." Ravis asked worriedly.

"Yes. I am afraid he is drunk." Toris said.

"But wasn't he going to stop?"

"Well apparently this has something to do with her, meaning that she has indeed left him. Leaving him to console himself with alcohol." Eduard chimed, placing the last plate away.

Toris shook his head. "I just pray that tomorrow won't be a living hell."

Ravis' eyes widened. "What-what do you mean?"

"He means that whenever Mr. Braginsky gets drunk, his anger flares, usually taking it out on us."

Ravis began to shake, "But-but-that's not right! Oh I don't want to work here anymore!"

"Ravis, calm down. As long as we leave him alone and do our work, he usually calms down. Although he likes to brood in his anger." Toris said comforting the young boy.

"Well it's getting late, I'd say we better go to sleep." Eduard said.  
The young men left the kitchen and went to their rooms. They went to sleep praying that by morning Mr. Braginskywould be sober.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time she arrived home, it was a new day. Adriana opened the door and took of her shoes. She left the suitcase at the entrance along with her coat. She walked over to her kitchen and sat down on one the chairs.

She placed her head into her hands, and looked around to see where her little dog was, "Oh that's right, Antonio's taking care of him."

Adriana let out a deep, shaky sigh. She had cried at the beginning of her trip, but somewhere along the way, had managed to stop. A searing headache had taken the tears place afterwards, and all she wanted was something to just take it away.

She eyed on the cabinets, where her drinks were kept. "You're not only one with a problem Ivan." She thought darkly.

Should she or should she not? What would it mean? Here she was trying to help him cut back on his drinking, while she also suffered the same problem. She never told him, knowing he would be ashamed of her. He would probably call her a hypocrite, and he'd be right.

"Just one..."

Just one what? One glass? Or one bottle?

She got up and walked over to the cabinet. She was about to open it, when her mind decided to toy with her.

_"Adriana...you drink too much. I'm worried about you." Her older brother Antonio said._

_"And why do you care? You've never cared about me!"_

_"That is not true! I raised you and them what you turn on me!"_

_"Become you were acting like a damn bastard!" _

_"Adriana!" _

_"Ooh you know it's true, and then your stupid friend Francis tried to take me and what did you do? Nothing!" She slurred. _

_Antonio shook his head and placed one of his hands on hers._

_"Maria Adriana Teresa Fernandez Carriedo," he only used her full name when he was sad or upset, "please put the drink down and go to sleep." His green eyes looked hurt, she couldn't say no to him when she had been the one to cause his pain._

_"Fine...you win. I'll go to sleep. It's getting late already."_

_Antonio nodded and helped her get up, "Good night, hermanita." He kissed her head softly and watched her walk over to her room."_

She let go of the cabinet's door knob.

_"You know what's funny? How you see your people suffer, and your government lets it slide off, and you just follow along because you've tried everything already and all that's left is just to accept your fate." Adriana stated at one of the meetings. _

_Everyone looked at her in shock. They were confused, she didn't look sick or wasn't showing signs of distress. In what ways was she faltering, did that make them bad friends for not knowing or did that make her a fool for not speaking up earlier? _

_They all began asking questions, she only divulged a little information. At the end of the meeting, she collected her things and walked out of the room before anyone else stopped her._

_She was walking a bit fast, and kept her gaze down. She bumped into something hard. She muttered something in Spanish, before looking up. _

_It was Ivan. She hasn't seen him in a long time, not after the revolution and the Cold War. _

_"I'm sorry, I should of-" Adriana began to apologize. _

_"It's alright, no harm done." Ivan smiled at her. _

_Adriana blushed and mumbled how she had to go. She excused herself and began walking down the hall._

_She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Adriana quickly turned around, meeting face to face with Ivan._

_"Adriana...I-um...I know how you feel, believe me. It's a dark pain almost guilt but you know it can't be guilt because you have done nothing wrong, so you stand there and let it all pass. Hoping it will all be for the best." His eyes showed compassion, softening his words._

_Adriana felt hot tears prick her eyes. She gave a watery smile, "Hmm...that's is exactly true."_

_"I know we haven't really talked in a long time, but I promise that I'll be here whenever you need me." Adriana wrapped her arms around Ivan, which surprised him. _

_"I know...don't think I have forgotten you." She whispered into his chest._

_Ivan returned her embrace, "I've missed you, my sunflower."_

Adriana had been hurt her the many internal conflicts time after time and then she found him, again. He was still himself after all those years. And he lent her a hand, without him knowing, he lifted her spirits. And she in turn made him better. But all that goes up must come down.

Their perfect world was suddenly shattered.

All because of Alfred's stupid remark, that set off a whole domino effect starting with their bosses agreeing to set a unifying deal.

Marriage.

Her knees gave in and she fell onto the floor.

"It's not fair, it's not fair!" She yelled before crying again.

-

Morning broke through, light filtered in from the blinds. It scattered and began to fill the room. Not completely though, but enough to wake up him up. Ivan stirred in his sleep and stretched out his arm, half expecting she still be there.

But her side was cold and empty. He sighed and opened his eyes. The morning light caught the broken shards of glass, sending a small rainbow across the wall.

A dull throbbing pain wormed its way through his head. His nose felt stuffy and his throat scratchy, as if he had a cold. However he knew what was the matter with him. Ivan had cried himself to sleep and know the effects were showing.

Reluctantly he got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. After a quick bath, he dressed himself in black slacks and a white dress shirt. Ivan pulled on a creme colored jumper and a pair of black dress shoes.  
He combed down his hair with his fingers and left his room, not before grabbing his scarf.

"Good morning, sir."

Toris greeted his boss as Ivan entered the dining room.

Ivan gave him a curt nod.

"Breakfast is almost done."

Ivan nodded again. He sat down.

Toris smiled nervously.

"Well, I'll just be going back to the kitchen and..." He trailed off.

Ivan waved him off. "Do what you need to do." He said dismissively.

Toris gave a short bow and left the room.

Back in the kitchen, a very worried Toris shook his head.

"How is he?" Eduard asked.

"He's fine. His acting his normal self."

"Well that is good to hear."

Eduard filled a cup with hot coffee. "Ravis, take this to the table. Toris, take the tray. I'll take the samovar."

The three men carried each thing to the dining room and served the meal.

"Mr. Braginsky, we won't need another plate for Ms. Carriedo, right?"

"Ravis!" exclaimed Toris.

Toris' eyes widened in fear and Eduard stiffened.

Ivan looked up from his plate. His violet eyes turning darkening. "No." He said coldly.

"You are free to go eat your meal. And Ravis..."

"Yes?"

"Please shovel the driveway and clean the fireplaces and I want every room dusted. You will not be eating your breakfast, lunch or supper. Is that understood?" Ivan gave him a grim smile.

"Yes-yes sir...even Ms. Carriedo's guest room?"

Ivan slammed his hands on the table.

"What is it with your insolent questions? Weren't you taught not to meddle in private affairs?!"

"I am so sorry, sir. It's just that, Ms. Carriedo isn't here and-and..."

"Listen very carefully, the three of you."

Ivan glared at the three young men. The Baltic Trio steeled themselves to meet their boss' icy glare.

"Ms. Maria Adriana Fernandez Carriedo, will no longer be staying with us. She had to attend personal matter at home, and I am afraid to say that yesterday was her last day in Russia."

"Will she come back soon?"

Ivan closed his eyes and let out an impatient hiss.

"No. Nor will she ever do. Now get back to work and if I hear one more question concerning Ms. Carriedo, I will personally send you back to your homeland and you can forget about your jobs!"

The three men straightened themselves.

"We understand Mr. Braginsky."

"Good."

They excused themselves and left Ivan to brood as he ate.

After his breakfast, Ivan retreated himself to his study. The meetings for the entire week were cancelled due to private matters concerning the host, but were rescheduled for next week. He sighed as he sat down in front of his computer. Already his email was clogged with notes and remainders dealing with next week's meetings. He answered two or three, before getting towork.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around noon when Ivan got a call from his sister. He picked up the phone, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Hello? Vanya?" Yeketerina asked.

"Hello, Katya."

"Oh, my little brother! I heard what happened!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, well..."

"I heard that the next meeting will be here in Ukraine!"

"What? Oh...yes...yes that is right."

"I am so glad! I will be finally be able to see you and your lovely girlfriend!" Katya said beaming.

Ivan sighed, "Katya...Adriana and I are no longer together."

There was a pause.

"What! But just a few months ago I saw you two together!"

"Yeah well we're through!"

"Ivan!"

"Look Katya, I am very busy right now. Talking about someone who doesn't matter right now is not important."

Katya smiled sadly, "Oh Vanya..." she merely whispered.

"Well I just called to see if you wanted to come already to Kiev."

"Thank you, Katya. I'll try to see if I can come this Wednesday."

"Oh that is great! I'll get some things ready then! I'll need to get..." Katya trailed off, and Ivan let her talk, simply enjoying her voice. It had been at least two years since he had seen his sister.

Ivan smiled, "Maybe it was a good thing the meetings were rescheduled." He thought.

"Ivan," she softened her voice.

"Hmm?"

"I just want you to know that I am here for you and..."

"Katya, what happened, happened. It's all in the past."

"And even if it happened yesterday or three years ago, I will be here to listen and guide you as your sister."

"I know, Katya, it's just that...it's hard to explain..."

"It's okay Vanya. Just know that you can trust me."

Ivan sighed, "Alright, thank you Katya."

"You're welcome Vanya. Now I'm going to go and get some things ready for Wednesday. Plus I don't want to interrupt you and your work."

"Oh, Katya you never interrupt me." He said sincerely.

"See you later Vanya!"

"Goodbye!"  
Ivan hanged up the phone. He cradled his head in his hands. "Tch- Katya always has her heart in the right place, but she sometimes is too naive to see otherwise."

"Wait...if the meetings were rescheduled? That means that...damn! Adriana will be there!"

"Adriana, ya llegue."

Antonio announced as he opened the front door.

He dropped the keys on the kitchen table and set the dog carrier on the floor.

"She must be asleep. She did say she was going to come home very late."

"I'll just start making breakfast, then she'll have to wake up."

Antonio chuckled and hurried off into the kitchen, humming to himself a tune.

"You got a message!" The cellphone text message sound went off, scaring Adriana half to death. She sat up on her bed, rubbing the sleep out if her eyes. With one quick flick of the wrist she grabbed her phone, "How'd the trip go?! -Feli"

"Ugh," she groaned inwardly, "not now."

"It's only," she clicked the home button and read the time, "10:40!"

"Crap! Antonio's gonna come over and-"

Adriana jumped out of bed, but quickly stood still. She heard the soft clatter of pans and someone singing off-key.  
It took her a few seconds to realize it was Antonio and not some crazy freak who'd enter her house.

Adriana let out a sigh of relief and went to change. She felt glad she had decided to shower last night, even though it was very late. She looked at herself at the mirror.

"Parezco La Llorona." She shuddered at her reflection and shrugged making her way downstairs.

"¡Buenos días, Toño!"

"¡Adriana!"

Antonio quickly turned off the stove and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug,

"I've missed you so much!"

"Toño, I can't-breath!"

"Oh, sorry."

Antonio took his sister's hand in his, "I'm just glad you are home."

"Thanks. And I've missed you too, and I'm so glad to be back."

Adriana's stomach growled loudly. She blushed, "I didn't eat anything when I got back."

"Well come on! I made you breakfast. Oh! Santos is in his carrier, you might want to take him out."

Adriana smiled, "Sure." She saw the dog carrier and pulled the Chihuahua out.

"Look at you, did you miss me? Huh? Did ya?" asked the puppy before setting it down. Santos wagged his tail and then raced to the kitchen hoping to catch some food.

Adriana decided to prepare some coffee as Antonio finished serving the meal.

They sat down to eat, and Adriana told Antonio how her trip had gone. They had gone taking without Antonio mentioning Ivan, when he innocently asked how he was doing.  
Adriana froze and almost choked on her coffee. She coughed a bit and set the mug down,

"Ivan, um, he's fine."

Antonio noticed how uneasy his sister had gotten and became worried.

"Did anything happen, while you were at Russia?"

"I already told you everything. Plus you have nothing to worry about."

Adriana quickly dismissed the situation and took another sip of her coffee. She felt Antonio's eyes studying her and frowned.

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I wasn't going to say this, but you look like the living dead."

"Gee, thanks. You try sitting in an airplane for a day."

"Adriana, you know that is not what I mean."

"Then stop beating around the bush and get to the point!"

Antonio sighed, "Look, Adriana. Your eyes are red and very puffy-"

"I have-!"

"No. Don't say it's only allergies, because we both know that's not true."

"What happened between you and Ivan?"

Adriana ran her fingers to her hair. "We...we...ended things."

"What? Why?!"

She closed her eyes, "Please, Antonio. Not now. I-I'm still trying to piece everything together."

Adriana opened her eyes and met her brother's concerned green eyes.

"Okay. But you know, whenever you need me I'll be here."

Adriana slightly smiled, "Thanks."

"Now how about we clean up and then we go out somewhere, like the park or-?"  
Adriana cut her brother off, "I've got to unpack first, but sure! I'd love to, and I'll bring Santos along, too."

-

Adriana sat on a park bench, texting Feliciano how things had gone. She skipped over the fact, Ivan and she had ended things, due to the fact that the issue was still too personal.

Of course it wasn't they who had ended things. It was their bosses and Alfred who had meddled in lot their private life. A small beeping noise brought back her attention.

An email from her boss.

_There will be a meeting discussing the new deals next week. I know that the previous meeting was cut short, but I still expect you to bring in those reports. We will also discuss the new ally terms with Mr. Jones._

Adriana sighed and emailed back her reply. It wasn't like she had no other choice. Just as she had finished sending her reply, another email came in.

_The new postponement date for the World Conference has been moved to next Wednesday to Kiev, Ukraine. We understand if you cannot be present due to lack of timing..._

The email began explaining what to do if one was to be absent and the location of the conference and more. Adriana groaned and shoved the phone into her jean pocket. "Can't they just give me a break?" She wondered.

She got up from the bench and walked over to where Antonio was playing with Santos. She joined their games of fetch and felt her troubles temporarily melt away.

"Hey, Adriana?" Antonio called out to his sister.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, since Barcelona plays today why don't I call the guys over and we watch the game together? That way you can relax and you know wind down a little bit."

Adriana picked up Santos, "I don't know. I mean, I just got back and-"

"Ahh, don't say that, we'll clean up after ourselves."

She eyed her brother, "You already invited them over, right?"

Antonio rubbed the back of his neck, "Pfft! No way!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? Fine. As long as we don't mention anything about my trip, then it's okay."

Antonio hugged his sister a bit too tightly, "Gracias."

"Pero nada de locuras, esta bein?"

"Te lo juro. Nada de locuras."

Adriana sighed and chuckled, as they both headed back to her home. Knowing her brother's friend, craziness would follow them everywhere.

Adriana was sitting in the living room. Santos curled in her lap, the TV announcer rapidly speaking Spanish as he tried to call out the plays. It really had turned out into a good day.

Well until Antonio, Francis, Feli, and Lovino entered the living room. The three singing very loudly and Lovino telling them to shut up and help him carry the plates of food to the room.

"I hope my kitchen will be spotless before you four leave."

"Don't worry, cherie, we'll take care of that later." Francis said.

Adriana looked at them, "Every time Barcelona plays, you guys come over and Francis you say the same thing every time."

"Well this time, Antonio made a bet."

"If Barca loses, he cleans. If they win, we clean." Feli explained.

"What?!" exclaimed Lovino.

"What the hell Antonio! I never agreed to that! Plus they always win!"

Antonio began to laugh, "I know that why I made the bet this way."

"Don't worry, Lovi. I'll help you guys out." Adriana said as she stood up and helped Lovino with the plates and drinks.

They men sat around the coffee table and on the couch, while Santos had woke up and recognized Feli sitting on the floor and jumped off Adriana and sat in his lap.

"Oh hello Santos!" Feli exclaimed happily, picking up the puppy.

They talked, cheered and most of all enjoyed themselves watching the game. Of course, Barcelona won 3-0, meaning everybody but Antonio would clean up. But at Adriana's request, he helped out too.

"So, Adriana, Toni here tells me, that you and Ivan broke up." Francis asked cautiously.  
Antonio nudged Francis to shut up, but it was too late.

Adriana turned off the water from the sink and gave everyone a death stare.  
"We'll clean up first, then talk."

About thirty minutes later, they all finished cleaning. They probably finished faster because Francis wanted to hear about what had happened to his little Adriana.

The five of them sat again in the living room, this time each drinking either hot chocolate or coffee.

Francis waggled his eyebrow, "Commence, cherie."

Adriana sighed and told her brother and friends what had happened at the train station. To her surprise, she didn't start crying. On the other hand, Feli had suddenly rushed to her side and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, almost spilling her drink.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because there is still something that happened that I cannot say."

Now this captured Francis' attention and he began to laugh his signature laugh.

"Well, mon cherie, that sounds a little heavy. So, tell me, did you and Ivan sleep together?" Francis purred with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He had been dying to ask that since they all had begun talking.

Adriana took a sip of her hot chocolate and almost as bluntly as Francis had asked, replied, "Well, yes."

An awkward silence filled the room and everyone gawked at Adriana who had gone back to sipping her drink.

Francis began to laugh nervously, "Well, what do you know, right Antonio?" He eyed his friend who looked like he was about to explode.

Antonio had turned bright red and began to swear in Spanish. He stood up from his chair and set his mug on the coffee table.

"So let me get this straight. Ese desgraciado te dejo, pero primero hizo que durmieras con el?!"

He began to raise his voice, curses and words, Adriana had never heard him say spilled out of his mouth.

Francis and Feli looked back at Adriana who seemed to care less and then back at Antonio. Lovino was pushing him down his seat and trying to take the phone away from his hand, muttering his own choice words.

"Shut the hell up Toni! You can't call the damn police to get him!"

Feli had turned bright red, and looked at Adriana and was about to say something, when Antonio beat him to it.

"And you!" He roared. "What was that about waiting till marriage?! Oh this is horrible. Didn't I raise you with morals! Oh Dios mio! Didn't I tell you, men, once they get what they want, throw you away?!"

Now Francis jumped in on the argument, "Hey! I do not treat women like a possession! I stay with them, until she or I decide it's time to move on!"

It suddenly dawned on her. Francis had meant '_slept together_' as in the intimate '_sleep together_'.

She turned red, redder than Antonio, and began to laugh out of embarrassment.

Antonio turned his head and glared at his sister. "And what is so funny, Maria?"

Her head snapped to face him, still laughing she managed to say, "I-you-oh Diosito-I did not sleep with Ivan."

"Oh no. You just said you did!"

"I meant that yes we slept together, sometimes, but **not** in that way!"

"What?" the four of them gave her a confused look.

"You mean, like you slept together, but only _slept_?" Feli asked, perplexed.

"Umm, duh."

Lovino let go of Antonio and he walked over to his sister.

"Maria Adriana Fernandez Carriedo, swear to me, swear to me that what you say is true!"

"Antonio! Why can't you believe me?!" Adriana whined.

"Maria." Antonio's voice grew serious.

She huffed, "I swear that I did not do anything inappropriate with Ivan. If I am lying, then the tomatoes are to die."

"Adriana!"

"What I swore that everything I say is true!"

Toni pulled his sister into a hug, "Don't scare me like that."

"Umm, if I do recall, Francis was the one who asked the dirty question."

"Yeah, but you were the one who said yes."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't realize he meant it that way."

Lovino leaned over to Francis, "You think she's lying?"

"I don't know. I mean she's old enough to have known what I meant, but still…"

"Well she better be telling the truth. If the tomatoes dies, that means no more pasta!" Feli cried.

"Oi, hate to interrupt the bonding fest but can we please get back to our talk?" Lovino said annoyed.

"Yes, Adriana if what you can't tell us wasn't that you two slept together, then what is the 'secret'?"

Antonio looked down at his sister who turned red again, and began to shift uncomfortably.

"Aha! She was lying!" Lovino shouted.

"Maria Adriana!"

"No! Guys, just shut up!"

"Then tell us now!"

"NO!"

"Adriana!"

"I. Said. NO!"

"You will tell me now or so help me I'll go and personally go and teach that Russian how to celebrate San Fermin! Beginning with how to enter a bull pen-"

"I AM ENGAGED TO ALFRED!"

They all stared at her, again confused.

She buried her face into her hands and her shoulders began to shake.

Antonio and his friends gathered around Adriana. "Hey, Adriana…" Antonio whispered.

She lifted her head and wiped her face, "There! Now you know! Are you satisfied?!"

"But, I don't understand, how?"

"Because Alfred mentioned that we should became trading partners and strengthen up a new, separate division to NAFTA. I said no because it wasn't even open yet, and I didn't want to risk anything, especially now."

"But he told my boss, and he told me to end any other relationships, Alfred and I would marry, strengthen the new division and become permanent allies."

"It broke my heart that I was treated to like a tool! And-and-then I had to tell Ivan, and—"

Antonio pulled her close and let her cry, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm sorry."

Antonio held her and rubbed soothing circles onto her back. For a moment Francis, Lovino, and Feli stood in their spots not knowing what to do. Finally, Adriana's sobs died down and turned into small hiccups. She wiggled herself out of her brother's embrace and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

She sniffled and looked at her friends and her brother. Adriana smiled sheepishly and felt very embarrassed. "Oh, que pena. I'm sorry guys-"

Francis cut her off, "Non. Je suis desole. I should not have pried on personal issues."

Adriana shook her head, "Either way, you all had to know some day."

"Then when's the wedding?" Feli asked and received a hard smack on the head.

"Idiota! Can't you see she's hurt and you ask something so damn stupid?" Lovino snapped.

Adriana managed to chuckle, "It's," she sighed, "well I hope its months away, but next week I'm meeting with Alfred and those things will be discussed."

Antonio took her hand, "But you don't even like him!"

"Well, no. But's what is best for my people and I can't argue with that."

"Still, there are other ways to reinforce trade commitments."

"I know, I know!"

"But this time I have no say so. It was all done behind my back."

Antonio shook his head and ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Hay, Dios mio. Que vamos hacer?"

"Pues tu nada, pero yo tengo que seguir y ser fuerte."

Feliciano walked over to Adriana and sat next to her, "I was going to tell you this earlier, but then, well you know. But, here." He handed Adriana her cell phone.

"You have a missed call."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! If you want me to translate some parts, tell me and I'll add the translations!**

**La Llorana is a Mexican folktale about a Mother who drowns her children and wails and cries every night and comes looking for young children (she's scary and is a ghost story :P )**


	5. Chapter 5

Adriana stared at her phone and then back at her friends.

"¿Quien era?" Antonio asked.

"If it's that damn Jones, tell him I've got some connections that might want to make him reconsider his decisions." Lovino grumbled.

Adriana gave him a slight smile, "I'll take up on that offer if worse comes to pass."

"Maria!"

"I'm kidding, Antonio! But still, thanks Lovi."

"Ahem, the mysterious caller?" interjected Francis.

"It was…Ivan." Adriana lied.

"Really?" Francis said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." She met Francis' gaze, "It was Ivan."

"And are you going to call him back?" Feli asked.

"I don't know. Maybe not."

"Why?" Feli insisted.

"What would I say?"

"'How are you?' is what people commonly say." Lovino said sarcastically.

"Thanks Da Vinci. No but seriously, why would he call me?"

Antonio put his hand on her shoulder, "Maybe it's best if you call him. Don't say anything about the topic, unless he asks."

"Go and call him back. It's going to get later for the two of you. I'll clean up and keep Francis inside."

"Hey!"

Adriana nodded and stood up from the couch, "I'm going outside then. Santos, come here boy!"

The little Chihuahua raced from his hidden corner and followed her to the back door. The men let out a collective sigh, "Okay chicos, Adriana has a terrace outside her room. If we are quiet we might be able to hear everything. That means you have to be absolutely quiet, okay Feli?" Antonio said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Adriana paced back and forth with the phone in her hand, "Why on Earth would Alfred call me?!" She muttered a loud.

"Alfred?!" Antonio mouthed to Francis, who raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" Francis said.

Lovino pushed Francis away, "What?!" he hissed in a stage whisper.

"I said Alfred!" Antonio whispered back. He brought his index finger to his lips, "Shh."

Adriana took in a deep breath and with a small huff, she clicked the home button and checked her contacts. Pressing the redial button, she placed the phone on her ear.

"Please help me say the right words." She prayed silently.

One, two, three, rings and still Alfred had not picked up.

"Maybe he won't ans-"

"Jones speaking!"

Adriana winced and moved the cellphone away from her ear.

"Hello?!"

"Yep. He answered." Adriana thought, bring the phone back to her ear.

"Hi, Alfred. It's me, Adriana. I saw you called and-"

"Oh, hey! Yeah thanks for calling back. I just need to ask you something."

"Oh, okay. Well sure." Adriana began to walk around.

"Okay, so next week's meeting is on Wednesday. You think you can come by Monday?"

She stopped walking, "What?!"

"Yeah come on Monday!"

"But why? I just got home today! That would mean I would leave on Sunday!"

"I know, but my boss is asking to meet you beforehand the meeting."

She sighed and could hear the concern in his voice, "Fine. I understand."

"Thanks! And don't worry about where're you'll be staying! Everything has already been planned and set!"

"Thanks."

An awkward silence past between them, Alfred cleared his throat, "So how was your flight?"

"Very long."

"Well I'm glad you're back in this neck of the woods. Hey I'll talk to you tomorrow, 'kay?"

Adriana stiffened, "Ah, yeah sure, no problem."

"Great! Well, um bye!"

"Bye."

They ended their call. Adriana shook her head, "Great. Just great."

Meanwhile Alfred set down his cellphone on his desk, "Chill, dude. She's just stressed right now. She'll come about soon enough."

Antonio and the gang saw that she was coming inside and they raced down the stairs to seem like they were in the kitchen and the living room. Santos entered first and she closed the door. She shook her head. The house felt too quiet and she smirked, "Idiotas, I know you were spying on me."

Antonio poked his head out of the kitchen, "¿Nosotros?" ¿Espiando?"

"Si, tu y tus amigos."

"¿Adriana como puedes decir algo a si?" Antonio said bringing his hand to his heart faking he was hurt.

"Porque yo te conosco." Adriana shoved the phone into her pocket and joined her brother and friends once more in the kitchen.

They all sat in the kitchen table, texting on their phones. "Right, the four little angels."

Feli shot his head up, "So what did A-," Lovino kicked him from under the table, "I-Ivan. Ivan say?"

Adriana bit her lip, "He only wanted to know if I was going to be able to go to next Wednesday's meeting."

Francis and Antonio looked at each other, "Riiigghhtt."

"I'm serious!"

"Oh we believe you, but no one calls at midnight from Russia, only to confirm a schedule concern." Francis replied.

She sat down in the extra chair and crossed her arms, "Well, apparently Ivan did."

"And what did you say?" Feli pressed.

"I-I said I wouldn't be able to go. I'm meeting with Alfred next week."

"Well, if you guys don't mind I'm going off to bed. It's been a long day and I need to rest."

"I'm guessing you guys will be spending the night, right?"

Feli nodded, "Yep! Toni said it was alright!"

"Okay, you guys know where all the extra blankets and sheets, so make yourself at home. Good night guys."

She stood up and gave each one a small kiss goodnight before heading back upstairs.

"Well, isn't she the liar? Eh?" Antonio said, running his hands through his hair.

"It's always the good girls," Francis said with a wink.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I call the guest room," Lovino interjected.

The three men all stared at him and they all began arguing on who got the guest room. It was finally decided that Francis would sleep in the guest room (it was after all his turn), Lovino and Feli would get the sleeping bags (again), and Antonio would get the sofa-bed. Once everything was quiet and asleep, Adriana went down the kitchen for some water. She thought she was all alone in the kitchen, but to her surprise Feliciano was also getting something to drink.

"Oh, Feli! You scared me!" Adriana hissed as she entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was just thirsty and couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, me too."

He served them both a glass of water, "Ivan didn't call you, did he?" Feli said breaking the silence.

Adriana stood quiet and bit her lip, "No," she finally said.

Feli handed her glass, "I knew."

"How?"

"Well, I was the one who saw the miss call, and it was also pretty obvious you were lying."

Adriana stared at her friend with a blank expression. "Sometimes I forget you are smarter than you look, Feli."

He grinned and took a long sip of water, "Then why did you say he actually called you?"

She sighed, "I-I don't know." She took a sip of her drink, "But you know, Ivan's never going to call me back."

Feli raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Adriana gave him a half smile, "For starters, the last thing he told me was that he used to love me. Granted, I didn't fully tell him I was getting married to Alfred. I only told him I was ending things."

"He was actually glad! He told me that he had stop feeling something for me for a while, but didn't know how to tell me. So when we were at the train station, it was our last time seeing each other."

Feli let everything sink in, "You didn't tell him the truth!"

"No! How could I! There was nothing I nor he could do!

"You don't know that!"

"And Adriana a word to the wise: **Le bugie hanno le gambe corte. Lies don't go far before being uncovered**."

And with that Feli left Adriana standing in the kitchen. He walked out, glass still in hand, and he heard the soft clink of it being set down against the quiet snores from the boys.

Adriana tilted her head, "Lies? Please, I've done nothing wrong. Plus, whose ever been hurt by a little white lie?"

* * *

**A/N: Muahahahaha! How many of you thought the mystery caller was Ivan? How many of you thought it was Alfred?**

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful words/reviews! I love you guys! *hugs you all***

**My finals are in two weeks, so ****_maybe_********no updates until December 20!**


End file.
